urbnzombiefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stabbing Of Chain Hilton
On November 24, 2018, guitarist, rapper, and songwriter Chain Hilton (real name Brian Hilton), was stabbed and almost killed by youtube personality and rapper Brandy. The stabbing happened in Newcastle, Maine, just outside of the woods. Chain Hilton was stabbed in the right shoulder and was taken to the hospital. Background Information Location: Newcastle, Maine. Date: November 24, 2018. 6:25 pm ET. Attack Type: Attempted Murder, Assault, Battery. Weapon: Fighting Knife Victim: Chain Hilton (Brian Hilton) Suspected Perpetrators: Brandon Pierce, Wilson Hendricks, Tod Dennis Events Brian Hilton and his friends named Bracket (Cooper), Noah D (Noah), and M.A.C (Michael), were going to hang out outside the woods. On their way there, they were being followed by Brandon Pierce (Brandy), and two of his friends named Wilson Hendricks, and Tod Dennis. Brian and his friends went to the hang out spot and they were talking about a diss track that Bracket dropped on Brandy. 5 minutes later Brandy and his friends showed up and shouted "Hey! UrBn!" Brian and his friends saw Brandy and his friends and Bracket walked to them and said "Yo whats up Brandy." Brandy confronted Bracket about the diss track, calling it trash and Bracket said, "It's better than what you can do." At approximately 6:24 pm ET, Brandy then pulled out a fighting knife and threatened to cut Bracket. Bracket then backed up and asked him why. Brandy then said, "Your diss track ruined by reputation, now I'm gonna kill you!" Brandy lunged at Bracket attempting to stab him, and at approximately 6:25 pm ET, Brian attempted to push Brandy away, but then Brandy went up to Brian and stabbed him in his right shoulder, and pushed him over a snow bank. According to Bracket, he said that Brandy tried to stab him again but he hit his arm causing him to drop the knife. While Noah and Michael were fighting of the other two guys, Brandy ran off and so did his friends. Bracket ran to check on Brian and he was screaming in pain. Bracket said that he took off his beanie to cover up the wound so he could stop the bleeding. Bracket told Noah to call 911 and told Michael to be on look out just in case if Brandy comes back. At approximately 6:40 pm ET, police and paramedics showed up. The paramedics put Brian in the ambulance while the other three were telling the police what happened. Bracket told police that Brandon Pierce was the one who stabbed Brian and fortunately, Noah told the police that he has a 2 second video of Brandy stabbing Brian. He showed the cops the video and cop thanked him for showing him the video. Aftermath Impact On Brandy Police showed up at Brandy's house and arrested him for attempted murder, assault, and battery. The police told his mother that he will be taken down to the station until his court date, or unless he gets bailed out. The police told Bracket that if he would be proven guilty than he would be possibly sent to prison for 5 years. On December 1, 2018, Brandy went to court and was pleaded guilty. Brandy was sentenced to 10 years in Juvenile Detention Center (JDC).